


Zootopia: Partners Together

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [13]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their wedding rapidly approaching, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde begin to feel like it might take all of Zootopia to get them married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Partners Together

-Zootopia City Hall-  
  
  
    Leodore Lionheart's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde enter his office.  
  
    "Well now, here's a surprise!" Leodore exclaimed in his bold, rich voice. His lion tail whipped in amusement.  
  
    "Hello, um, what do we call you now, Mr. Lionheart?" Judy asked meekly.  
  
    "Yeah, that'll do!" Leodore chuckled. "Wow, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. It's been quite awhile."  
  
    "Hopefully not Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde for much longer," Nick said, Leodore's eyes raising in confusion. "We're looking to get married."  
  
    "Oh REALLY now?" Leodore put one of his large paws on his desk. "Now, this  _is_ a surprise."  
  
    "We were hoping, you know, if you could tell us if such a marriage would be, ah..." Nick started hesitantly.  
  
    "Legal," both he and Judy said.  
  
    "I mean, I don't see why not," Leodore said, starting to look through some things on his computer. "As you might know, I've been kicked down a few rungs on the Zootopia political system, after I got out of jail." He chuckled a bit. "Not that I mind. Actually, when I said earlier that the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was mine, well, I had some help writing it, of course. Now  _I'm_ the one writing the initiatives and helping things getting passed to try to make life a little easier for all of us. Especially when it comes to predator/prey relations. So I guess you've come to the right place." He chuckled.  
  
    "So you haven't made it back to Assistant Mayor, yet?" Judy wondered.  
  
    "No, nor do I have any aspirations to," Leodore said. "I think my face being in the public eye would do more harm than good at this point, despite my trying to save it. Anyway, Vince Mousawitz is the mayor now, and he's doing a great job at that. Very inspiring for one so small. It's perhaps poetic justice that a huge lion such as myself is so subordinate to a tiny mouse, hm?"  
  
    Nick and Judy shared a nervous chuckle.  
  
    "Anyway," Leodore went on, "I don't see anything that says a predator and prey cant get married." He shrugged. "You should be good! Better get on that before any conservative mammals start putting on airs."  
  
    Nick looked rather relieved. Judy stepped forward.  
  
    "There's one more thing, sir," she said. "I was wondering if you'd like to be our officiant."  
  
    Leodore gave a loud, cheerful laugh. "Whoa now, Judy, really? Last time we interacted you were reading me my rights!"  
  
    "Well, I can see you're quite repentant," Judy grinned humbly, "I haven't seen anything bad come out of the news about you in these past five years. You spoke at the  _other_ most important ceremony in my life, my police academy graduation. That and, I have to say, I do really like your voice. Will you at least consider it...?"  
  
    "Trying to pet the lion's ego, eh?" Leodore chuckled again. "Ah, how can I say no to that? I do love giving speeches. Count me in!"  
  
    "Yes!" Judy leaped up and pumped her arm. Leodore offered Nick his card.  
  
    "Keep me informed," Leodore nodded. Nick nodded in return.  
  
    "Well, that's one thing down," Nick said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Several to go..." 

  


* * *

  
  
-Susie Bunkins Wedding Plannings, etc-  
  
  
    Judy and Nick sat down in the office of the wedding planner Judy had scouted out. Susie Bunkins, a slightly widely arranged tri-color bunny, headed out to look at both of them and looked instantly surprised.  
  
    "Well, hello there," she said, adjusting her glasses with an impressed look. "A bunny and a fox?"  
  
    One side of Nick's muzzle started to curl into a frown. He pushed his chair back. "You know what, Judy? Let's go. Maybe we can find another wedding planner that isn't as judgemental."  
  
    "Nick, chill out!" Judy glared at him. "I scouted her specifically because-" Susie had her hands over her mouth.  
  
    "Oh no, I'm so sorry to give you that impression, Mr. Wilde," Susie said. "I'm thrilled, in fact! I've always wanted to do an inter-species wedding, but never had the opportunity."  
  
    "Oh uh, sorry," Nick said quietly and sheepishly, getting back into his seat, his ears flat in embarrassment.  
  
    "This will be exciting!" Susie said happily, getting some papers out. "I can't wait to help you out."  
  
    "Not to sound speciesist, Judy," Nick asked, smirking, "but isn't this wedding going to have  _enough_ bunnies?"  
  
    "That's part of the point," Judy nodded. "Bunny weddings are kinda crazy, so it helps to have someone who is one that understands the culture and logistics."  
  
    "Oh God, yeah," Nick realized, slumping back into his chair. "I don't even want to think about what the venue is going to cost for all those bunnies..."  
  
    "Ah well, if you want your wedding to have a more personal touch," Susie explained, "the way bunny weddings usually go these days is only the closest siblings and family attend, then the rest of the bridal couple's friends. However, the wedding is also live streamed via powerful cameras to the family's main abodes and wherever else it is needed.  
  
    "Hm," Nick frowned, "that sounds a little impersonal."  
  
    "It's what has to be done," Judy gave a small smile. "Else, like you said, we'd need to rent a huge place, and deal with dozens of kids running up and down the aisle at all times."  
  
    "Ah yeah," Nick groaned. "The kids."  
  
    "Don't worry," Judy laughed. "I'll make sure only my most behaved siblings are at the actual wedding."  
  
    "I know that's a lie," Nick ribbed her, "because you want Jenny to be your maid of honor, don't you?" Judy giggled.  
  
    "As far as the venue," Susie continued. "Do you have any thoughts there?"  
  
    "I'd really kind of like it to be outside," Nick looked at Judy. She nodded.  
  
    "Mezzo Park? It's very pretty..."  
  
    "And very expensive," Susie showed her teeth in a wince. "Especially in the springtime."  
  
    "I have a few ideas how we might be able to cut some costs," Nick said, looking smugly at Judy.  
  
    "Nicholas!" Judy said in disapproval. "We are not going to go around and beg our friends to perform functions at our wedding for us!"  
  
    "Not beg, ask," Nick said, "and no one said they had to be free. I would personally much prefer if we got as many people as we knew into this whole shebang as possible."  
  
    "I mean, that would be kinda nice," Judy tilted her head.  
  
    "All right then, why don't you take my card and keep in touch with me?" Susie grinned. "See what you can come up with, and I'll make sure all the t's are dotted and i's are crossed." Nick held up a finger. "Oh, other way around." She giggled. "I mean, good! You were paying attention."  
  
    The three laughed.  


  


* * *

  
  
-A Bevy of Flowers-  
  
      
    Judy and Nick had barely gotten into the Otterton's flower shop before the small, slinky form of Mrs. Otterton was upon Judy, hugging her.  
  
    "Judy Hopps!" Mrs. Otterton squeezed her. "Oh, to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
    Judy shot a glance to Nick. "Well, if I told you we were here for... slightly selfish reasons, maybe you could guess?"  
  
    Mrs. Otterton looked between the two, releasing Judy. She seemed confused and contemplative. Then, suddenly, realization flashed over her otter face. She squeaked in delight, hugging Judy.  
  
    "Think she got it?" Nick wondered. Mrs. Otterton released Judy and called out for her husband.  
  
    "Emmitt? Oh Emmitt? Judy Hopps and her fox want us to do their wedding!" She looked back at them. "Er, that is it, right?"  
  
    Nick nodded. "She got it."  
  
    "A wedding, now?" Emmitt smiled, walking closer. "Between a bunny and a fox? Marvelous! Of course we will do it. Did you have any thoughts about the colors you would like?"  
  
    "We were thinking blue and orange," Judy smiled. "We've kind of got a blueberry/carrot theme planned for the reception."  
  
    "My dear, those are bold colors," Mrs. Otterton laughed.  
  
    "Bold colors for a bold, progressive wedding, I'd say," Emmitt chuckled. "We will dazzle you with the boldest, brightest floral arrangements you've ever seen. And it will be free of charge."  
  
    "No!" Judy protested, waving her hands. "No, I can't do that to you, come on!"  
  
    "Judy, dear," Mrs. Otterton smiled warmly. "Please allow us to give you this small kindness. You saved my Emmitt. I owe you my happiness. And don't try to tell me it was 'just your job' or anything, either. I saw the tenderness and drive in your eyes when you agreed to find Emmitt. You visited his hospital room both when he was sick and recovering. Your heart is so big, dear. Please, just let us do this for you."  
  
    Judy sniffled a bit. "I mean, when you put it that way...."  
  
    Mrs. Otterton hugged her again. Emmitt shook Nick's hand. "Give us your name, son."  
  
    "Nick Wilde," Nick said, shaking the small otters hand gently.  
  
    "Well Nick, we told you what we think of Judy, so you take care of her, you hear?" Emmitt smiled.  
  
    "Always do my best, sir."  


  


* * *

  
  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters-  
  
  
    Judy hummed to herself happily as she did some case file work on her computer. She was amazed she was still able to concentrate on her work so well with her wedding approaching. She was glad though, as well, because she knew she'd probably be chewed out by Chief Bogo if her performance dropped. Karen Skippel, an arctic hare technical officer at the ZPD, and one of Judy's friends, peeked her head into her cubicle.  
  
    "Hi Judy," Karen greeted softly.  
  
    "Hey Karen," Judy said brightly, then did a double take. "Oh, Karen! I wanted to talk to you about my wedding."  
  
    "You'd like me to come?" Karen nodded.  
  
    "Oh, well that's a given," Judy laughed. "And bring Crystal, too!" Karen's ears heated up slightly at the mention of the snow leopard in question. "But, I was wondering... we're doing the bunny-wedding type thing, so we need a techie on board to make the live streaming happen."  
  
    "Oh, would you like me to do that?" Karen smiled lightly.  
  
    "Is there any other technical officer in this world I'd rather have?" Judy smirked. Then, she looked left and right suspiciously, and lowered her voice. "Oh uh, I also might need it streamed via an encrypted channel to the Big residence."  
  
    "The big what residence?" Karen looked confused. Then, her pupils shrank as realization came on her. "Oh, uh, I'll... see what I can do?"  
  
    Judy vehemently put her finger to her lips and Karen nodded. The arctic hare then pulled out a small card and handed it over, face down, and placed it on Judy's desk. "I was wondering if maybe I could do that at your wedding, too?"  
  
    Judy peeked at the card and set it back down. "Oh, you can do that? I never would have guessed!"  
  
    "Yeah well it's just a hobby, I don't like advertising it," Karen shrugged.  
  
    "Of course, please!" Judy smiled, getting up. "Thank you very much." She offered her hand out to Karen to shake it, but Karen surprised her by giving her a brief hug. Judy had an impressed and bewildered look on her face before moving to return it.  
  
    "Hope that fox lives up to the hype," Karen smirked, letting her go.

  


* * *

  
  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Nick wandered around alone at Mezzo park, looking at some of the open fields, imagining the stage and chairs for the wedding being set up. He really wanted the wedding to be there. Wandering around, he caught sight of Vivian Reddish, a vixen about Judy's age who operated a fruit stand. It had been quite a long time since he and Judy actually helped her out by apprehending a robber for her, but Judy had become fast friends with her anyway, despite failing to set Nick and Vivian up on a date. Nick decided to walk over to go say hi. Vivian noticed him, waving with each of her fingers on one hand.  
  
    "Well well," Vivian smiled broadly. "If it isn't Nick Wilde."  
  
    "Soon to be Nick Wilde-Hopps," he held up a finger.  
  
    "You're going to hyphenate?" Vivian marveled. "That is so _adorable_!"  
  
    "Yeah well, she's as much mine as I'm hers," Nick chuckled. Vivian gave a hum of delight at that. "You're coming to the wedding, of course."  
  
    "I wouldn't miss it!" Vivian said brightly.  
  
    "Oh, a question," Nick put his hands into his pockets. "You don't cater, do you?"  
  
    "Well, I certainly could try," Vivian said. "I haven't before. At least, I could handle the drinks, if you want me to do that."  
  
    "I think Judy would appreciate it," Nick nodded.  
  
    Vivian held up a finger and searched the sky with her eyes. "In fact, I have gray fox and kit fox vixen friends who do wedding catering. I'll get you their info."  
  
    "As long as they wouldn't mind working at a pred-prey wedding," Nick gave a grimace.  
  
    "Ahh Nick, you know how much I adore Judy, I wouldn't be friends with any prey-haters," Vivian smiled, giving Nick a card.  
  
    "Oh and please," Nick put his hands together in supplication, "Judy is going to  _kill_ me if you don't let us pay for your help. I know you give her free smoothies all the time."  
  
    "Don't worry, don't worry," Vivian laughed. "I'll let her pay for my services. I _guess_. ...Only enough to cover the costs though. I'm not about to make money off of your happiness."  
  
    "I guess that's better than nothing," Nick shrugged. He gave a small exhale of amusement. "You are really nice though, I can see why Judy tried to hook us up."  
  
    Vivian bat her eyes. "Oh, is it that obvious? I'd never get in between a bunny and her fox, though." She winked.  
  
    "See you soon, Vivian," Nick smirked. 

  


* * *

  
  
-Lilliputian Bridal Boutique-  
  
  
    Judy stood up with her arms out in the fitting room of the bridal boutique, wearing only undergarments. Her favorite sister, Jenny, a fifteen-year old light gray bunny, was taking her measurements in various areas. Susie, the wedding planner, fussily pulled dress after dress along a rack.  
  
    "I don't want anything too fancy," Judy said.  
  
    "Oh come on," Jenny said, "don't cheap out on your _wedding day_ , for crying out loud. Now's your chance to really wow everyone."  
  
    "I'm not 'cheaping out', Jenny," Judy scolded. "I really don't like frilly dresses. I want something smooth and elegant, with a very small train. Not a lot of decorations. I know Nick is going to look just so smooth in his suit. I want to be smooth, too."  
  
    "An understated dress would really help the wedding's budget," Susie said, looking at her notes. "Oh, where are we on rings? I just have a big question mark there."  
  
    "We're just going to use our engagement rings," Judy explained. "They are very sentimental to us, and I don't think I could find any other rings that are more perfect."  
  
    "All right, if that's what you'd like," Susie nodded, smiling, adjusting some figures. "Mezzo park is looking more and more possible by the minute."  
  
    "How's the wedding party looking? Ow, Jenny!" Judy flinched. "Do you really have to measure my ears? I don't want a veil."  
  
    "Just wanted to see how long they were," Jenny grinned. "Wow. They're big. Oh, I still get to be the maid of honor, right?"  
  
    "For now," Judy smirked at her.  
  
    "I have Jayce Hopps listed here as the best man, and several other members," Susie twiddled her pen.  
  
    "Nick wants Jayce to be the best man?" Judy seemed confused. "I thought he would choose Finnick."  
  
    "Well you know Jayce is basically like the rabbit version of Nick," Jenny laughed. "Those two are so chummy when Nick comes over to visit."  
  
    "I do have a 'Finnick' listed on the bridal party," Susie confirmed.  
  
    "Please tell me he's not the ring bearer," Judy's eyes half-lid. Jenny laughed.  
  
    "No, that's one of your youngest brothers, I believe," Susie looked. A dress caught Judy's eye.  
  
    "Ooh, I like this," Judy said, smiling. "Let me try it on."

  


* * *

  
  
-Nick and Judy's Aardvark Rise Apartment-  
  
  
    Judy punched some numbers into her phone and held it up to one of her ears.  
  
    "Hullo?" An accented voice came over the other end.  
  
    "Oh, I was hoping to reach you, Gideon," Judy smiled. "It's me, Judy!"  
  
    "Judy Hopps?" Gideon said excitedly. "Shore didn't expect to hear from you! You n' that fox get hitched yet?"  
  
    "And not tell you?" Judy smiled. "I'm calling you to ask you to be a part of the wedding!" There was a brief pause.  
  
    "Aw, are you sure, Judy?" Gideon's voice sounded a bit crestfallen. "You know I don't deserve that. I know how bunny weddings are, n' you only have limited seats."  
  
    "Well, how would you like to bake our cake for us?" Judy asked.  
  
    "You'd want me to do that?" Gideon asked. "After all I did to you?"  
  
    "Water under the bridge, Gideon," Judy smirked. "You're the highest-rated pastry chef in the tri-burrows now. Don't tell me you're not; I saw you on the cover of that magazine the last time I went to Bunnyburrow."  
  
    "Aw shucks, Judy," Gideon said, "I mean, if you really want..."  
  
    "Please, Gideon?" Judy's tone was pleading, but pleasant.  
  
    "...Oh all right," Gideon said warmly. "I'll whip y'all up the tastiest dang cake y'ever had."  
      
    "Thank you so much," Judy said gratefuly. "Can you make it a carrot cake with blueberries?"  
  
    "A'course!" Gideon said. "Ah, listen Judy, I gotta go make a delivery. Can I talk to you later?"  
  
    "Certainly," Judy grinned. "Oh and check for your invitation in the mail, okay?"  
  
    "Thank ya, Judy, catch ya later."  
  
    Judy smiled and hung up the phone. Nick flinched as she leaped onto his reclined form on the couch.  
  
    "Well, just about all that's left is figuring out where we want to go on our honeymoon," Judy smiled. "My vote is Bunnyburrow; I know you like it there."  
  
    "Yeah, but maybe we should go somewhere we don't have such an emotional connection to," Nick mused. "Somewhere pretty. How about Pawaii?"  
  
    "Ooh, I've never been there!" Judy seemed to like the idea. "It'll be so great to see all the sights there."  
  
    "That is, uh," Nick said hesitantly. "If we can make it out of our hotel room."  
      
    "Hmhm," Judy smirked amorously. "That might be a problem, indeed..."  
  
    Nick gave a gentle laugh as Judy began to pet his tummy.  
  
    "It's all falling into place, Nick," Judy smiled widely. "We just gotta meet with Susie tomorrow to finalize everything, then it should be a straight shot to the wedding." Nick looked into Judy's eyes, and took a slow, deep breath and exhale. "Something wrong, Nick?"  
  
    "Stomach butterflies," Nick said.  
  
    "Not cold feet, I hope," Judy said warmly, rubbing her feet against his. Nick shook his head.  
  
    "When I see you coming down the aisle in that wedding dress..." Nick trailed off. "...It's probably going to be like you're lifting me up, spinning me around, and slamming me into the ground."  
  
    Judy shook her head, laughing. "What?"  
  
    Nick smirked. "I'm saying, you're a knockout, Judy."  
  
    "Really?" Judy giggled, rubbing Nick's chest.  
  
    "Yeah," Nick smiled, and then his face started to go soften even more, the look very rare for him. "You're the... the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen."  
  
    " _Really_...?" Judy gasped, nuzzling over him energetically. "Oh Nick, tell me more!"  
      
    "I'd better stop there," Nick chuckled. "Any more and you'd have to drill a hole in me to let the sap out."  
  
    "Nick...!" Judy continued nuzzling all over him. Nick noticed she was doing this more lately; she loved rubbing her face all over him. Maybe it was a sign of belonging, or ownership. Either way, Nick really liked it. Nick allowed himself to sniff over the questing bunny face.  
  
    "You smell really nice," Nick said happily, his tail wagging against the couch behind him. Then, he picked up a different smell. "...But I should probably stop complimenting you, because I want to be able to walk tomorrow."  
  
    "I'll go easy on you this time, Nick," Judy whispered affectionately.  


  


* * *

  
  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    Nick felt frozen in time. The wedding had begun, and he was standing in his place. He looked briefly down at his blue tie to make sure it was the best knot he had ever tied. He felt slightly uncomfortable in his black, immaculate wedding suit, but that was the least of his apprehensions. He looked around at the wedding stage. There was Leodore Lionheart, ready to officiate it, and the wedding party on both sides. Nick swallowed. He felt like all eyes were on him as they waited for the bride. The party was mostly bunnies: everything from the young ring bearer bunny boy, who stood still and had an amusingly serious look on his face at his duty, to the flower girl, who was picked as she was one of the most well-behaved of Judy's smallest sisters. Jenny and Jayce were both looking at him with a proud sort of expectancy. He briefly turned to look at Finnick, the small, grumpy fennec fox, who was also on the groom's side. Finnick just smirked at him, adjusting his coat. He knew he looked good. This lightened Nick's apprehension a little bit. Turning out to the audience, he saw so many familiar faces.  
  
    Benjamin Clawhauser. The rotund cheetah looked about ready to explode. His face kept looking between Nick and where Judy was to appear. Nick smirked. Benjamin had been hoping Nick and Judy would get together from pretty much day one. Now that the day was finally here, Nick wondered if Benjamin wasn't more excited than they were.  
  
    Chief Bogo. Nick was glad that it was with his buffalo boss' good graces they were getting married, and that it wasn't causing too much trouble at the precinct. Bogo had his arms crossed and a slightly bored expression on his face. It was the happiest Nick had ever seen him.  
  
    The Ottertons. They both shared a chair together with their two children. Mr. and Mrs. Otterton were wrapped up with each other so tight that it was hard to tell where one otter ended and the other began. Nick looked at all of their bold, orange and blue floral arrangements decorating the area, knowing he'd see more of them at the reception. And, of course, one in Judy's hands. He took a halting breath. Steady now, he thought to himself.  
  
    Karen Skippel. The white arctic hare was a busy bunny in the back, making sure all of the cameras were working, and looking at computers to make sure the streams were live and operational. Her face was very serious; she did her job with the utmost care. She caught Nick looking at her and gave a firm nod and a thumbs up.  
  
    Bonnie Hopps and Mary Ann Wilde, Judy and Nick's mothers. They both had their gazes fixed on him. They both looked so warmly affectionate at the fox, who was barely managing to hide his nerves.  
  
    So many others he noticed in the audience. It was a veritable menagerie of animals, all of which cared about Nick and Judy and wanted to see them declare their love for each other. It was a lot to take in, and Nick felt like he could think forever about each of the guests. However, there were two notable exceptions. Stu Hopps, and...  
  
    There they were. Stu Hopps showed up with his arm in Judy's. Nick's breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely stunning. Her plain, smooth white dress exposed her pretty gray shoulders, and the only decoration in the field of soft white material was a small orange brooch. She was carrying a bouquet of white, orange, and blue flowers that really popped out, and Nick swore he could smell them from far away. She stepped slowly among the petals laid out by the flower girl, and her walking almost seemed to be happening in slow motion. After his glinting green eyes took in her dress, they locked onto Judy's twinkling purple ones. She was staring at him with the softest, warmest smile he had ever seen. He almost felt like he was choking; he adjusted his head and slightly opened his mouth, feeling trapped in a spell of beauty that she was casting. His fists clenched and loosened behind him as he tried to avoid buckling under his swelling emotions. Nick could feel his tail involuntarily swishing against the stage. There were oohs and aahs at Judy's lovely presence, as well as light laughing as they saw Nick's reaction to her. Judy's smile only broadened slightly, becoming somehow even more tender and amazing, and she didn't even flinch to giggle. She knew Nick's body was only communicating something everyone there already knew: that he loved her.  
  
    After that small eternity passed, Stu took his chair by Bonnie. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying yet. Maybe he had gotten it all out of his system. Judy headed onstage and walked over to Nick. Each step was like a photograph Nick took in his mind, and she looked incredible in all of them. She handed off her bouquet to Jenny and took her place next to Nick. Their paws immediately, instinctively reached for each other, their hands holding together gently. Their fingers softly rubbed against each other, taking in each others fur texture, before the trance was finally broken by Leodore Lionheart.  
  
    "It is often said that in Zootopia, anyone can be anything," Leodore began, his powerful, yet warm voice filling the air. "Here today we are joined to see just how true that statement can sometimes be. These two are both the very first police officers of their kinds, and today they wish to join together in marriage. A predator." He indicated Nick. "And a prey." He indicated Judy. "We're here to celebrate their journey that has brought them to this point, and will carry on into the future. Now, we shall hear from their own muzzles their declarations of mutual love. Nicholas Wilde, your vows, please."  
  
    "Judy Hopps," Nick began, focusing all of his attention on saying the words correctly. "You are everything to me. You pulled me out of the darkest moments of my life, and into your personal, blinding sunlight. Why do you think I have to wear sunglasses all the time?" There was light laughter at that remark. "I cherish you, deeply, Judy. I will follow you to the ends of this Earth and beyond. You are my most precious treasure, and I will  _never_ give you up." Judy felt her breath quickening at Nick's earnest, loving face. She kind of wished she had gone first.  
  
    "Judy Hopps, your vows?" Leodore asked kindly.  
  
    "Nicholas Wilde," Judy took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for being someone I can trust, someone I can love, and someone I can share my entire being with. I'm standing here today because of your  _amazing_ kindness and boundless faith, which has kept me grounded into this world and from flying away into the ether. You are the one, the  _only_ one I could even think about taking this world on together with. May all the rest of my days have you in them."  
  
    Leodore smiled. Stu had begun to cry. The rest of the audience looked quite enthralled.  
  
    "Nicholas Wilde, do you take this bunny, Judy Hopps, to be your wife?" Leodore asked.  
  
    "Do I take Judy Hopps to be my wife? Yes, yes I do." Nick smiled gently.  
  
    "And Judy Hopps, do you take this fox, Nicholas Wilde, to be your husband?"  
  
    Judy gave a shaky sigh. "Do I take Nicholas Wilde to be my husband? Yes... yes I do."  
  
    "The rings, please," Leodore gently motioned to the serious looking bunny boy holding them, who finally got to march forward and present the rings as he had practiced so many times. He looked very stern and proud.  
  
    "With this ring, you are my prey," Nick said shakily, gently placing on the gold ring with an emerald and bordering citrine on Judy's middle finger of her left hand. The symbol of Nick's fur and eyes, finally coming to its symbolic resting place. Judy felt her heart warm, as she had felt incomplete without it.  
  
    "With this ring, you are my predator..." Judy said, barely finishing the sentence. As the silver ring with a handsome inlaid amethyst slipped onto Nick's middle finger of his left hand, he again felt whole. The metaphor of his gray bunny with her purple eyes sat sparkling on his hand, where it belonged.  
  
    "With the authority vested in me by the City of Zootopia," Leodore said, placing a grandiose edge into his voice, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride! Please!"  
  
    Nick wondered if Judy would just jump into his arms, but it all happened very smoothly and naturally. He leaned down slightly as she leaned up. His hands framed her cheeks intimately, and one of her hands found his wrist, and the other, his cheek. Their eyes shut as they joined for their kiss. It happened so easily; their bodies moving in unison to proclaim their love to all who were watching. The kiss lasted for quite a long time. There was applause, cheering, and pictures being snapped. Benjamin Clawhauser's voice was rather distinct among the rest of the cheering.    
  
    "Citizens of Zootopia," Leodore called out bombastically, "may I present to you: Nicholas and Judy Wilde-Hopps!"

  


* * *

  
  
-Savanna Central Mezzo Reception Hall-  
  
  
    The next few hours seemed to whizz by in a blur of activity. The dinner was great, the drinks were great, and the fellowship had begun. Nick teased Judy by holding the fork away from her while he was giving her the first bite of the wedding cake, which created many amusing pictures. Flurries of moments and pictures occurred. Gideon, Nick and Judy all took one together, with the former looking quite embarrassed to be at the wedding, having a cyan polka dot bow tie on. Nick and Judy were sure to get one with Jenny and Jayce. Even their wedding planner, Susie, was there, pleased that the events were unfolding so well, and it wasn't long before the husband and wife showed up to get a picture with her, too. The DJ turned up some nice music.  
  
    "Whew, well, it's finally happened," Stu said to Judy. "I think I've cried just about all the tears I have."  
  
    "Oh, dad," Judy smiled, hugging him.  
  
    "That was a wonderful ceremony, Judy, just so very lovely," Bonnie looked quite happy.  
  
    "Nicholas, what a sweetheart you are," Mary hugged him.  
  
    "Did I pass out at all, mom?" Nicholas asked her. "Did I lose conciousness at  _any_ time?"  
      
    "No, dear," Mary laughed.  
  
    Judy grinned, her mouth open as Benjamin Clawhauser approached.  
  
    "Judy!" Benjamin yelled out. "I just want to say, your wedding was _amazing_! Your dress! You look so... so... sooo..." Benjamin looked like he was swelling to the point of bursting at trying to find the right word.  
  
    "You can say it, Ben," Judy half lid her eyes and smiled wryly.  
  
    "CUTE!" Benjamin shouted. "Oh em goodness, you are so cute! Amazingly cute! Devastatingly cute! Ridiculously cute!"  
  
    "Feel better now?" Judy smirked.  
  
    "Much," Benjamin panted.  
  
    "Hey there, Finnick," Nick grinned, heading up to his small fennec fox acquaintance. "Sorry you weren't my best man, but you know, you  _are_ like a son to me."  
  
    "Let's not say anything that would make this wedding get violent," Fennec flashed his teeth as he joked in his deep voice. "I've got some ladies to mingle with. Ciao." He headed into a group of female bunnies.  
  
    "Boy, get 'em while they're hot," Nick quipped.  
  
    "Geeyudee!"  
  
    Judy turned toward the unmistakable accent of Fru Fru the shrew, Mr. Big's daughter. She was walking in her prissy, twiddling way towards her on a table so she could see her.  
      
    "Oh Fru Fru, you did make it!" Judy was quite happy.  
  
    "My husband, daddy and I had ta catch the wedding by the loive stream, you know how he can cause trouble," Fru Fru said, "but omigawd, I have waited FOIVE YEARS to get ta say this ta you. I  _love_ your dress."  
  
    "Aw, thank you!" Judy returned, flicking her wrist with the other hand to her cheek.  
  
    "Nickadee!"  
  
    Nick recognized the voice of Crystal, a female snow leopard he knew from high school.  
  
    "Hey Crystal," Nick greeted. "How's things going with Skip?"  
  
    "Wow, are you really going to ask me about my Kari on  _your_ wedding night? Your  _incredibly sappy_ wedding night?" Crystal ribbed him.  
  
    "Humor me here," Nick said, "my heart has been pounding out of my chest for most of the day."  
  
    "Kari's just great, Nick," Crystal said. "She's really a sweetheart. She's a bit cracked, but not broken. I'm doing my best to mend her. She likes purrs."  
  
    "I knew you had a decent person somewhere deep,  _deep_ in you," Nick smirked. "By the way, where IS Skip, anyway? I haven't seen her all night."  
  
    "Yes you have, you doofus, look," Crystal turned him to point at the DJ at the turntables. It was a white arctic hare with sunglasses on, bobbing her head to the music with pursed lips.  
  
    "Skip is the DJ?" Nick seemed baffled.  
  
    "Yeah, it's a hobby of hers," Crystal laughed. "Isn't she cute up there in those silly glasses?"  
  
    "She know you call her that?" Nick sipped his drink.  
  
    "Uh huh," Crystal laughed. "I can tell she likes it cause I put my hand on her ear when I say it, then it gets warmer."  
  
    "All right, everybody!" Karen called out. "Clear the dance floor! It's time for the bride and groom to dance for us!" Judy gasped and headed up to the vacating dance floor. "Get up there, Nick! Your bunny bride's been waiting for this one all night!" Nick smiled and headed up to his radiant wife. "Are you ready? Three! Two! One!"  
  
   _"Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh..."_  
  
    "Oh no, not  _this_ song!" Nick's jaw dropped. "Judy, this is going to DESTROY me!"  
  
    Judy smiled enchantingly. "Close your muzzle, and dance with me, sweetheart."  
  
     _"I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, I still mess up but I'll just start again..."_  
  
    They began to dance. Their dancing was somewhere between energized and intimate. They flowed around each other together smoothly like they had practiced it for years. It was not a slow dance, but it wasn't frenzied either. It seemed to be just the right tempo to communicate their relationship to their onlookers.  
  
     _"Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up, nobody learns without getting it wrong..."_  
  
    Judy felt a wobbly smile come out as they danced, her eyes sparkling with tears that were trying their hardest to escape. Both she and Nick had made so many mistakes, but there they were. All of their actions thus far had led to this amazing moment they were sharing. Judy noticed that Nick was mirroring her energy in the dance instead of letting her lead him.  
  
     _"Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love, baby you've done enough, take a deep breath..."_  
  
    The lyrics cut Nick like a knife. Never had they felt so fitting to him. He was giving it his best; all the anxiety and fears he had endured to get here had finally passed, and all he had left was his incredible gray bunny bride, dancing joyfully around him. He choked back a whimper as he felt emotion start to grab hold of him.  
  
     _"Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh..."_  
  
    As the song began to end, Judy couldn't take it anymore. She leaped up into Nick's instantly supportive embrace, and they kissed, deeply. A few tears rolled down both of their eyes, but no one there could see that in the soft light. All they saw was a fox and a bunny who were perfect partners. The cheering at their kiss was raucous.  
  
     _"Try everything..."_


End file.
